deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Savage Samurai/Optimus vs Burning Gundam Trivia
According to Kristina, Torrian animated two (out of 92) shots of Optimus Prime vs Gundam. These shots were when Optimus did his hero pose as he's flying through outer space and when Gundam fights Optimus with the sword just before Optimus starts using his fists. *Torrian was meant to be on the cast but apparently forgot. He turns up around 7:30. *There are 10 questions for Optimus vs Gundam: *#Why was the RX-78-2 Gundam specifically used to fight Optimus (4:20)? Purely for thematic connections. The original Gundam vs the original Optimus. They are the icons of their franchises. Burning/God Gundam was also a suggested matchup but was not used because when Ben asked around for why it was requested, the best (or most consistent) answer he got was that it was because it's colors match better. *#Could Optimus have lost to a different Gundam (5:55)? It's possible. As shown in Tigerzord vs Gundam Epyon, the ZERO system is essentially the ultimate form of precognition and could effectively place Optimus in a losing scenario no matter how improbable it is. *#Optimus speed in gravity vs Amuro's speed in space. Why would you not compare their speed in equal circumstances (7:02)? The simple fact is that there isn't always going to be equal circumstances. There is no example of how fast the Gundam is under gravity's effect. Most of it's best feats are while it's in space whereas most of Optimus' best feats come from being on the surface of a planet. *#Why was the music for this episode so kickass (11:52)? Because WherewolfTherewolf are kickass. Also because someone came up with the idea to make an 80's Rock and Roll theme. *#If Gundam cannot survive re-entry, how did it survive it during the fight (12:52)? The Gundam can survive re-entry with a heatproof shield which was in the analysis. There was going to be a shot shown of it doing this but it was cut for time. *#Why did the fight go to Earth with gravity as this clearly gave Optimus an advantage (14:05)? Not considering environment is more of on a broad scale. They considered Gundam's speed the same no matter where it was. Bringing the fight to ground level was merely an attempt to show the differences in how the combatants fight. Also to make the fight more entertaining. *#Why didn't you give the Gundam all it's weapons (15:57)? They did. If you bothered watching the analysis you would know that. Just because it doesn't show up in the fight doesn't mean it hasn't been accounted for. One limitation of the Gundam is that there is a limted amount of weaponry it can use at one time. The loadout in the fight was considered to be it's strongest. *#Why didn't you give Optimus his other forms (17:07)? See 7. Also he didn't really need them. Also the assets that would've been required to have Optimus use them would've taken too much time and effort for something that wouldn't have changed the outcome either way. *#Why didn't you use Unreal Engine for earlier fights (27:05)? It wasn't that simple. They had to get accustomed to other software first before being able to actually use Unreal. *#What can you tell us about the next death battle (33:35)? Nightwing vs Daredevil. They've been talking to Ismahawk for a "good year or so" about collaborating. *According to Sam, they have talked about doing a stop-motion fight before (18:20). *Ben's argument for 10 of him vs Ben 10 is that according to Torrian,he's a secret clown and Ben 10 is afraid of clowns. Category:Blog posts